The so-called multi-type air conditioning apparatus has conventionally been produced. In the multi-type air conditioning apparatus, a plurality of indoor units are connected to single outdoor unit. For example, this is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. JP-H11-118275. In the multi-type air conditioning apparatus, it is possible to arbitrarily combine a plurality of indoor units having different operation capacities depending on usage types of structures (e.g., buildings). Accordingly, the multi-type air conditioning apparatus is capable of individually conducting air conditioning on a floor-to-floor basis and a space-to-space basis. In other words, it is possible to arbitrarily combine a plurality of indoor units depending on operation loads to be applied in cooling and heating of the respective indoor spaces. Consequently, the multi-type air conditioning apparatus is capable of conducting air conditioning without consuming unnecessary energy.